Ojos abiertos
by Artherisk
Summary: JaleX. A veces no hace falta una tragedia para desgarrar una familia. A veces, sólo hacen falta las buenas intenciones de una madre. TRADUCCIÓN.


**Disclaimer**: WoWP © Disney. Eyes Open le pertenece a The-Despondant-Imsomniac.

**Nota:** Es algo así como un regalo de Navidad atrasado y uno de Año Nuevo adelantado. Simplemente, ésta historia es una de mis favoritas en todo el fandom y no pude evitar querer compartirla con vosotros, qué puedo decir.

**Dedicatoria: **Para The-Despondant-Imsomniac porque es un amor por permitirme traducir éste bellísimo Oneshot, para vosotros porque sois un amor por estar leyéndolo y para Wanda-Marie840 porque es un amor porque sí. Así que esto es para su diversión, que lo disfrutéis y eso.

* * *

Sus hijos siempre estaban cómodos alrededor del otro cuando eran más jóvenes.

Cuando Alex tenía tres años, ella había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que subía las escaleras para meter a sus hijos pequeños en la cama, sólo para descubrir que se acurrucaban, juntos, profundamente dormidos; los brazos de Justin abrazando a su hermanita de forma protectora. Lo había encontrado adorable, y llamaba a menudo a Jerry para que fuera a verlos dormir con ella. Entonces Max nació, y ninguno de ellos mostró real interés en su hermano menor, prefiriendo jugar con el otro, como siempre habían hecho antes que él naciera. Todos los libros decían que era normal, que era su manera de ajustarse al cambio, así que ella lo ignoró y, sonriendo, alentaba a Alex cada vez que daba más de un vistazo al nuevo bebé.

Justin fue un poco más atento, tirando suavemente los dedos de Alex cada vez que decidía que molestar a Max era una buena idea, mientras cuidadosamente bajaba la cabeza del bebé. Sin embargo, ninguno le dio tanta atención en sus dos primeros años como la que se daban uno al otro en un solo día.

Teresa se convenció de que era normal, que se acercarían más a él como lo hicieron entre sí cuando comenzaron a hablar y caminar y, entonces, él podría interactuar mejor con ellos. Eso nunca ocurrió.

Siguieron uniéndose como pegamento; Alex de alguna manera siempre conseguía encontrar el camino a la cama de Justin cada noche y Justin siempre era el primero que corría a ver cada vez que ella se raspaba las rodillas o halaba sus coletas, más rápido que su propia madre.

La primera vez que los vio besándose, fue cuando Alex tenía cinco años. Fue en su fiesta de cumpleaños y Gertrudis (una amiga del kinder de Alex) robó su trozo de pastel de cumpleaños. Antes de que las lágrimas llenaran los ojos de Alex, antes de que incluso comenzaran a caer, Justin saltó de la mesa, sus ojos refulgentes con la indignación que sólo un hermano mayor de siete años de edad era capaz. Atacó a la niña agarrando el pastel de ella, volcándolo sin vergüenza en su cabeza. La dejó llorando histéricamente, mientras Alex reía y daba palmadas de alegría. Él, sonriendo, se sentó de nuevo junto a su hermana. Justin empujó su propio plato, feliz, al frente de ella y le miró mientras comía.

Ella dejó la mitad del trozo de pastel para Justin.

Más tarde esa noche, una vez que todos los invitados se habían ido a casa y Justin había sido reprendido por su comportamiento, Teresa caminaba lentamente por la escalera, llevando a un dormido Max. Al pasar la puerta de la habitación de Alex, oyó el murmullo habitual de sus voces mientras jugaban en una "tienda" en el suelo. Después de acostar a Max en su cuna, regresó a la habitación para enviar a Justin a la cama y se encontró cara a cara con sus dos hijos besándose. Se quedó quieta y simplemente observó, no encontrándolo nada extraño en ese momento. Alex daba las gracias a su hermano, estaba segura. Apenas unos segundos después, se separaron. Alex le sonrió a Justin mientras el niño reía tímidamente, antes de tirar de ella para darle un abrazo. Cuando Teresa entró en la habitación, ellos se volvieron hacia su madre, inocentes y echaron a correr para abrazarle a ella también, tratando de convencerla de que jugara en su tienda de campaña con ellos.

No fue sorpresa cuando los encontró dormidos a la mañana siguiente, acurrucados en los brazos del otro y una leve sonrisa en su infantil sueño.

Continuó hasta que Alex tenía siete años; inesperados besos, pequeños roces en los labios cada vez que Justin hacía algo por su hermana o viceversa, abrazos constantes que se prolongaban durante horas, juntos en la cama durante la noche, corriendo de la mano alegremente mientras vagaban por la casa. No fue hasta que otra madre hizo un comentario un día cualquiera que Teresa se dio cuenta de que no se veía normal que sus hijos estuvieran tan cerca.

Ella nunca había pensado en eso antes, en la forma en que los demás veían como actuaban sus dos hijos mayores. Para ella era la forma en que habían actuado siempre, y Teresa realmente no podía imaginarlos de otra manera en ése momento. Le resultaba un poco decepcionante que no tenían la misma devoción con su hermano menor, pero, de nuevo, siempre habían sido así. No veía ninguna forma, ni razón para cambiarlo.

Pero sus hijos estaban creciendo, ambos en la escuela primaria ahora. Debían socializar más, y hacer nuevos amigos en lugar de aferrarse exclusivamente el uno al otro como siempre hacían.

Les sentó esa noche y les explicó que tenían que parar. Alex gritó, sin entender. Justin la miró con tristeza y buscó a tientas la mano de Alex. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y agarró un cojín en su lugar. La espalda de Justin se enderezó, él obligándose a mantener su rigidez en el sofá. Los ojos de Alex se endurecieron ligeramente y se clavó las uñas en las rodillas, mirando desafiante a su madre a la vez que las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos. Teresa se odiaba a sí misma en ese momento. Pero fue lo mejor, para todos.

Un mes más tarde, sus poderes de magia aparecieron y Teresa tuvo que luchar contra el presentimiento que se deslizó a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Justin se lanzó a sus estudios de magia, cerrando la puerta durante horas para observar polvorientos y viejos tomos y no permitió que nadie entrara a su habitación. Incluso Alex.

Alex botó la precaución al aire cuando se dio cuenta de lo que podía hacer; a la menor oportunidad causaba el caos con sus nuevos poderes. Teresa sabía que era una venganza por alejarla de Justin.

Justin aprendió a controlar su magia y la practicó discretamente dentro de la guarida. Alex no necesitaba el control, la magia parecía doblarse a sus caprichos. Sobre todo cuando se centraba en conseguir la atención de Justin.

Justin tomó las palabras de su madre a pecho e intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse alejado de su hermana. Alex miraba a Teresa cada vez que él se alejaba cuando ella trataba de abrazarlo. Sus sollozos hacían eco en su habitación por la noche, junto a los destellos de luz debajo de su puerta mientras su magia se rebelaba.

Las cosas comenzaron a calmarse después de un año. Justin se mantuvo aplicado y Alex seguía molesta. Pero se mantuvieron alejados uno del otro físicamente, y Teresa, por eso al menos, estaba agradecida.

Alex llegó de la escuela un día con el cabello cortado y revuelto, tatuajes con marcador permanente. Justin le gritó, y ella corrió escaleras arriba llorando.

Horas más tarde, Teresa los encontró acurrucados en la cama de Alex, Justin consolando a su hermana mientras ella lloraba y temblaba con fuerza en sus brazos. Era la primera vez desde _la _conversación que los había visto tan cerca. Se alejó un poco, pensando que no haría daño mientras Alex estaba tan enojada. Justin la vio en la puerta abierta mientras permanecía de pie observando y sus ojos brillaron acusadores. La puerta se le cerró de golpe en la cara sin que ninguno de sus hijos se moviera para hacerlo.

Una semana más tarde, volvieron de nuevo a ser extraños en silencio. Alguna vez habían sido mejores amigos.

Se sentía culpable por el conflicto por el que sus hijos estaban pasando, pero era lo mejor. Estaba segura de ello.

Justin empezó a criticar a Alex más y más. Comenzó con pequeñas cosas, y aumentó hasta casi insultarla, en un intento de mantener la distancia. Alex respondió poniéndole apodos y haciéndole bromas. Algunas inocentes, algunas ya crueles. Y finalmente, eso también se volvió normal en el hogar Russo. Teresa miraba todo mientras pasaba con ojos tristes y secretamente deseaba poder tener a sus hijos de vuelta. Fue lo mejor, sin embargo.

Vio el dolor en los ojos de Justin, aún así, cada vez que Alex se burlaba de él y vio las mal enmascaradas lágrimas en los de Alex, también, cuando Justin comenzaba a criticarle o gritarle.

En el momento en que Max obtuvo sus poderes, Alex tenía diez años, y ella apenas podía recordar cuando sus hijos no se peleaban como gato y perro.

Hubo un par de veces en que lo recordaba, sin embargo; unos pocos incidentes que le rememoraban que sus hijos habían estado una vez completamente dedicados el uno al otro. Estas situaciones se dieron pocas veces, pero eran suficientes para devolverse en el tiempo, cuando Alex tenía cinco años y llevaba vestidos bonitos y Justin felizmente tomaría un regaño para alegrarla.

Las únicas veces en que ella ve a sus niños de nuevo, es cuando Alex de alguna manera se las arregla para provocar otra catástrofe y Justin se ve forzado a repararlo para ella. Es sólo cuando los ojos de Alex se llenan de lágrimas suplicantes y la cara de Justin comienza a suavizar su dura seriedad que ve a los niños que alguna vez fueron. En los ojos de Alex mientras observa a su hermano arreglando sus errores, una especie de adoración mezclada con alegría y una pequeña cantidad de infantil interrogante, recordando cuando ella no tenía que hacer un lío para llamar su atención. En los ojos de Justin también, la misma devoción que tenía cuando era más joven se mezcla con protección y algo de sorpresa. Teresa se siente culpable cada vez que lo ve. Pero ella sabe que tomó la decisión correcta.

No es hasta que Alex tiene trece años y llega de la escuela después de su primer rompimiento hasta que comprende que sus hijos siempre se van a necesitar el uno al otro. Alex corre directamente hacia Justin -haciendo caso omiso de sus preocupadas preguntas- y se arroja en sus brazos. Él la atrapa de forma automática e instintivamente le acerca más a él, una mirada ferozmente protectora apareciendo en su cara. Más aún de la que daría Teresa. Justin se la lleva en silencio hasta el sofá y le besa suavemente el cabello mientras ella se acurruca en su regazo, algo más tranquila ya. Suspira con resignación, y presta atención a lo que sea que Max está diciendo. Al menos, él siempre ha sido suyo.

Alex casi solloza con incoherencia cuando accidentalmente vuelve invisible a Justin, y la forma en que se abrazan el uno al otro después de que ha sido arreglado, -lejos del resto de la familia- hace que sus ojos quemen y su corazón duela. Con culpa o malestar, no está segura.

Cuando Alex está cerca de los quince años y Justin convierte al profesor Crumbs en un conejillo de indias para salvarla, el corazón de Teresa se rompe un poco y sabe que es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Cuando él le explica a Alex que no quiere sus poderes si ella no tiene los suyos, la sonrisa de Alex casi literalmente ilumina la habitación mientras ella se lanza a los brazos de su hermano. Esa noche, por primera vez en seis años, se encuentra con sus hijos dormidos juntos; enroscados alrededor del otro como si fueran niños todavía en el sofá de la sala. Teresa piensa de nuevo en todas las veces que Alex se ha metido en problemas durante los últimos años (que ella conoce) y está segura de que es casi una tradición: una manera de convencerse de que todavía se aman el uno al otro -a pesar de todo-.

En el momento del viaje al Caribe, las cosas están aún peor entre los dos. Es culpa de ella otra vez, Teresa lo sabe, repitió su charla con Justin después de la fiesta de quinceañera de Alex de mantener cierta distancia entre los dos, ahora que Alex está creciendo. Sabía que él la escucharía más que Alex. Sabe que les hace daño, pero está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para retrasar lo inevitable. Incluso si eso significa dañar su relación un poco. Sería mejor para todos a largo plazo.

Sólo han estado allí durante tres días y ya sus hijos se están destruyendo entre sí. Siente pesar por lo que ha elegido hacer, pero es mejor eso que la alternativa que piensa. Están compartiendo una habitación, y ella no cree que sea una buena idea, pero Jerry insistió en que no podía permitirse un apartamento más grande. Sin embargo, Teresa preferíría que Alex estuviera en la cama plegable de la sala de estar. Pero Max ya había escogido eso, y Alex se negó de plano a moverse de la habitación en el momento en que le convenció de cambiar de sitio. Sabe por qué en cuanto ve la pantalla gigante japonesa que Alex de alguna manera conjuró y que está al lado de su cama. Adivina al escuchar gritar a Justin que ella le robó la varita mágica para hacerlo, y pasa por alto el hecho de que ella había prohibido la magia en este viaje.

Cuando Alex comienza a gritarle debido a la fiesta, Teresa se da cuenta del enorme resentimiento que su niña ha acumulado en su interior con los años. Todo eso dirigido justo a ella. Tartamudea cuando se da cuenta y trata de razonar con su hija. Esto no se trata sólo de la fiesta. Cuando los ojos de Alex relampaguean peligrosamente y los años de ira contenida en ella empiezan a salir de su boca, Teresa cierra los ojos fuertemente por un momento y, por primera vez, realmente ve el daño que le ha hecho a su hija. Su bebé no se lo merecía, nada de lo que le había sucedido en los últimos años. No pudo evitarlo, Teresa quería ayudar a que sus hijos se salvaran de sí mismos. No abre los ojos, pero puede sentir la fiebre de la magia mientras llena la sala y está encima de ella; los gritos enojados de su hija se ahogan y todo de está de repente en blanco.

Alex está abrazada a ella. Es lo primero de lo que se da cuenta cuando su mente se despeja. Recuerda que viene a pedirle disculpas a su hija, sintiendo compasión repentina de su niña rebelde y con ganas de hacerla sentir mejor. También recuerda gritarle, pero eso es borroso. Sabe que la magia ha estado involucrada de alguna manera, puede sentirlo, pero de alguna forma no puede pensar bien porque Alex está abrazada a ella. Su hija nunca la abraza, no a menos que tenga que hacerlo o sienta que debe.

A medida que se aleja para mirar la cara de Alex, no puede dejar de sentir su corazón suave y fuerte al mismo tiempo. El rostro de su hija está vivo de una manera en que no lo ha estado en años. Se ve realmente feliz. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Teresa vio esa expresión en su cara que había olvidado que algo aún faltaba. Y ella instintivamente _sabe_ que algo ha sucedido, que algo ha cambiado.

No es hasta que escucha la voz de Justin afuera, llamando por el nombre a su hermana que se da cuenta de lo que pasó. La forma en que los ojos de Alex brillan y como corre a toda marcha fuera de la habitación, gritando su nombre alegremente –como antes-, lo confirma. Ella suspira silenciosamente, pero no parece poder reunir la voluntad de separarlos de nuevo cuando sale de la casa. Cuando ve a Alex corriendo en la arena hacia Justin, sonriendo con más brillo que el sol, no puede evitar que sus labios se eleven ligeramente. Cuando ve la respuesta feliz de Justin y la manera en que levanta a Alex levemente en el aire mientras la abraza con fuerza, sus labios dan una pequeña y auténtica sonrisa. La forma en que ambos ríen feliz y libremente hacia ella mientras sus brazos están alrededor del otro es todo lo que necesita para, finalmente, dejarlos ir y aceptar que sus dos hijos mayores no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

No puede dejar de querer que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero lo que logra hacer que ella suspire y lo acepte de nuevo es sólo una mirada de sus rostros, sonriendo, felices, abiertos. Ellos se miran entre sí con libertad de nuevo, y aunque a Teresa no le guste, está cansada de ser la que les cause dolor, cansada de ver la cara fruncida de Alex cuando Justin le hiere, cansada de ver que los ojos de Justin se oscurezcan y que su rostro se oculte siempre que Alex lo insulta. Está cansada de que sus hijos se rompan.

No se sorprende cuando entra en la habitación de Alex una mañana, un mes después y se encuentra a Justin durmiendo junto a su hermana. Se detiene por un momento y les observa antes de salir de la habitación con un suspiro y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Jerry no necesita verles en ése momento.

Se choquea un poco cuando los ve besándose unas semanas más tarde, Justin presionando a Alex contra la pared de la guarida, una de sus manos entrelazada a su alrededor. Su otra mano está tomándola de la barbilla, mientras que la de Alex está enredada en su cabello, empujándole suavemente cerca a ella y envolviendo una de sus piernas en el cuerpo de él. Teresa se siente un poco mareada y se va de la habitación. Ellos ni siquiera se dan cuenta.

Seis meses después, están de pie delante de ella y Jerry, anunciando sus sentimientos. Teresa no puede evitar desear que las cosas fueran de otra manera, pero sabe que por algún cruel giro del destino sus hijos se hicieron el uno para el otro. Jerry lo acepta sorprendentemente bien, aunque no está segura de que las pastillas fuertes que el médico le recomienda para su corazón sean suficientes. A Max no le importa realmente, simplemente se encoge de hombros como si no fuera nada nuevo y tal vez, para él, no lo sea. Sus dos niños mayores se toman de las manos con fuerza y le miran, cautelosos y expectantes ojos. Ella sabe que su respuesta hará o deshará a su familia. Si les dice lo mismo que siempre ha afirmado durante los últimos diez años, sabe que se irán. A Justin lo aceptaron en Columbia; Alex estará feliz de ir con él. Si les dice que los acepta, su familia se unirá. Después de todo, ¿qué es un secreto más en la familia Russo?

Ella tomó su decisión en el Caribe, y lo hace ahora.

Está mal, y es algo retorcido y duda que algún amigo de sus hijos lo entienda si se entera. Sabe que su madre, con certeza, no. Pero no le importa ya. La felicidad de sus hijos es más importante que cualquiera de ésas cosas. Todo lo que tiene que saber es que finalmente están completos. No tiene cuidado de lo que los demás dirán ahora. No han visto cómo, durante años, se obligó a romper los corazones de sus hijos, no han querido, como ella, consolar a su hija cuando escuchaba su llanto en las noches, y sabe que los únicos brazos que ambos querían, eran los que estaban prohibidos. No han visto cómo sus hijos se vuelven lentamente añicos desde que tenían siete años de edad, una y otra vez, y que lo único que puede volver a ponerlos juntos es la razón por la que se alejaron en primer lugar.

No han visto el daño que ha hecho a lo largo de los años. Está contenta ahora, no era demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

Así que Teresa le da una sonrisa a sus hijos, un poco forzada -pero real- de todos modos y les abre los brazos en silencio. Se precipitan para abrazarla y lo único que puede ver es que sus dos bebés que construyen tiendas de campaña con las toallas finalmente cobran vida de nuevo.

* * *

_Seriously, amo éste fic. :). (Espero que haya quedado bien, porque de éste me siento orgullosa, y, hum, eso) Como dijo la autora, siéntanse libres de dejar un review, me harían un honor al decirme lo que piensan y, de igual forma, espero que le haya gustado a Imsomniac. (Dime que sí, por favor. xD)_


End file.
